Love on Set
by o0IceDeathXx
Summary: AU and bit of OC Kukai and Utau are in the top of the acting business, and are lovers in a movie shoot. But what is really their relationship, in places where eyes stare and times when none appear?


**This is my first fanfic! Let me know how bad it is!!! PLEASE R&R!!!**

**Pairing: Kutau**

**OneSHOT!!**

**AU. A bit OC.**

* * *

**Love on Set**

**By: Mayonaka Shi**

**QC: IceHeart**

* * *

"Please, don't leave. Don't leave me," Utau whispered, her teary eyes buried into Kukai's chest.

The boy's arms enveloped her, comforting her, "Don't worry, Utau, I'll be back from America before you even miss me."

"That's not true, I'll miss you. I love you," she countered.

"Utau, look at me," he pleaded, tilting her head up slightly. Kukai's eyes locked onto hers, his words did no good for Utau, only made her cry more. He lowered his head, arching it over her. Utau came onto her toes, and their lips collided softly. "Calm down, I promise you; I'll come back for you. Promise," he assured.

Utau, didn't speak, only dug her face back into his white buttoned-up shirt. Kukai held her close, not letting go.

"Okay, that's a wrap!" the director yelled at the pair standing in the middle of the park, "Great job, everyone. That's it for the day. You two go and get changed we do the next scene tomorrow. Relax for the rest of the day."

The actress still in Kukai's arms, tried to push him away, not getting much progress, "Get off! You're suffocating me!"

"Well, maybe I'll stay like this a bit longer," Kukai grinned, tightening his grip around Utau.

"So, you wanna play like that, huh?" Utau lifted her foot, and dropped it on his, letting her heels send a sting up his leg.

Kukai's arms gave way; he fell to the ground to tend to his paining foot. "What was that for?!" he screamed at the teen standing above him.

"For being you, idiot."

"Well that ain't much of a reason, now is it?" he stood up, his head about a foot higher that Utau's. "And, this is what you get," he reached out and pinched her cheeks callously, turning them red. Utau snapped. She pulled on his hair, seeming to signal to Kukai that this was war. The two threw punches and shot kicks at each other, still continuing when they were brought to the ground of the park.

People watched and sighed; this happened every time the film partners met. "They would be the most perfect couple, if only they weren't fighting all the time," one of the observers started a conversation.

"Yeah, they would be, but they also aren't going out in real life. It's only in the movie," another responded.

The crowd sighed louder, they knew they weren't going out, but in their own minds it would be a magnificent sight if it were to happen. As if watching a drag race, the group of sightseers stood and let the action in front of them unfold. In the end, Kukai lay on the ground with Utau wearily lying on top of him, both in defeat. They lay on the ground dead as they come for a long while. After words, the two got up, quietly cursing and hitting each other, while making their way to their separate changing spaces.

Show was over, the men and women watching got back to their jobs wondering silently, "_Sometimes I don't even know how those two don't have scars on their bodies._"

Minutes after, Utau walked out of the park gates with a purple tank top, white skirt, high heels, and a hat that shaded her face from her many fans. She made her way to a café a couple blocks away. Sitting at a table set up outside the building, Utau stared at the ground, waiting for her date.

"Hey, babe, you ready to go?" a familiar voice sounded above her.

A smile appeared on Utau's face as she looked up at a teen with dark sunglasses on, "Of course. You kept me waiting, you know."

The boy held out a hand to her and helped her to her feet, "It would have been bad if we got caught by the press, right? It best to leave the same shoot at completely different times, don't you think?"

Utau linked arms with the boy and rested her head on his shoulder, "Cheee, sometimes I don't like it when you're too secretive about our relationship, Kukai," she smiled sweetly, "But, I love you."

* * *

THANKS 4 Reading!!! Please review.....my idiot of an "editor" wants to know how bad it is.... :D


End file.
